


Untitled

by spirit_fox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Final Fantasy, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_fox/pseuds/spirit_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilligan and his insane master go on a quest to rescue a damsel in distess from the clutches of a terrible dragon. Gilligan himself knows how cliched this sounds, but goes anyway. He soon discovers not all is what it seems.<br/>meant to be a humorous fantasy adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                 Gilligan watched the messenger gallop into the forest on the outskirts of his land. He was riding a brilliant steed bearing the Silver Kings emblem, an ashen bear against steel gray.  
                 As he heard the last of the horses hooves batter against the dusty dirt path, Gilligan found himself hesitating to open the small scroll sealed with red wax, bearing the royal symbol. What could the Silver king want from someone like him? He had once been a knight, but that was long ago.  
                 Five years had passed since the war that united the Kingdoms under the Silver Kings rule. The land which Gilligans humble farm sat had once belonged to a small kingdom ruled by a man called King Fable. King Fable had given Gilligan his title of knight, and would call upon his skills to fight creatures that the other knights knew little of. Being raised by a wizard had it's perks, he knew his way around a kobold, and could escape out of a slime monster. He earned quite a bit of gil from his quests. Gilligan had even fought by King Fables side against the Silver army during the war. Alas, King Fable had fallen in the heat of battle, leaving his Kingdom in the claws of the Silver Bear.  
                Gilligan had no personal attachment to King Fable, so the loss was unfortunate, but had no personal effect. Gilligan was a bit of a quiet warrior. He enjoyed solitude, and had even once been called the lone wolf Knight. The only one he had allowed himself to grow a bond with was his master the wizard Magus.  
Gilligan used what he had earned from knighthood to manage this small farm, and also as a safe place to retire the wizard, who had raised him. Unfortunately, between age and a long term exposure to the effects of alchemy fumes, Magus had been touched with madness.  
                The last time the wizard was in town, he had turned a chicken into a swamp lurker. The large stinking creature ran around like mad, doing damage to several homes and causing mass panic before fleeing the scene. Gilligan searched from eve till the morrow before he finally found it stuffed half way inside a chicken coop with it back end sticking out from the small structure.  
                Gilligan lured the creature home using chicken feed to lead it back to his cottage. He had to go through his masters books to reverse the spell, since Magus refused to turn it back, stating that the animal looked "better that way."  
Gilligan had used some of his earnings to pay for the damages, and managed to calm the authorities and assure them that it wouldn't happen again.  
So the two of them lived far away from any village or town, managed his farm, using the profits from the vegetables and cows milk to pay for supplies. He took care of the only man who had cared enough to raise him, and they stayed away from society, and that was fine. Gilligan was happy with it that way. Admittedly, there were times he missed the traveling, the fighting and the adventures he used to have growing up with Magus.  
                 Gilligan turned around to walk back inside the cottage. When he walked in he was greeted with the familiar scent of home. Herbs and spices dangled from the ceiling, Magus's alchemy station simmering potions in the corner, and a faint scent of hay wafting in from the windows.  
In the corner of the house, his master furiously scribbled notes down into a book, perking up only to the sound of his apprentice closing the door behind him.  
               "Who was that?" his master inquired suspiciously. "It wasn't the cyclops I hope. I haven't got his love potion ready yet."  
               Gilligan shook his head casually, ignoring the fact that such a transaction only existed in Magus's deranged head. "No master, twas a messenger for the king."  
              Magus laughed. "They have those in hell now, do they? Was he riding a skeleton horse set a blaze with hellfire?"  
             "No master, not King Fable. King Alrand, The Silver King."  
             The wizard turned toward him then, his tired old eyes meeting Gilligan's. "What does he want, boy?"  
             Gilligan glanced down at the sealed scroll and tossed it onto the cluttered table. "I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to know."  
             Gilligan himself was rather cleanly, but her learned to live with his masters mess. The solid oak table in the center of the room was a stacked with parchment, random alchemy ingredients, spellbooks, and wax from old candles. Most of the house was of a similar manner with books, paper and alchemy supplies cluttering the inside of the cottage. There was only a small trail around the table, the cooking stove, to the window where Magus sat near, and to Gilligan's room. He found himself noticed that the animals barn was cleanlier and more organized than his own cottage.  
             He walked further in to his cottage easing aside dangling spices to go to the cooking pot. Gilligan check the progress of the stew which was simmering nicely under hot coals.  
              Gilligan stood up to return to the table where he managed to find a spot for his studies, when he noticed the kings scroll floating toward Magus. His eyes widened  at his master who coaxed the document through the air, wearing a mischievous smile. Gilligan tried to grab it lest it but he missed it, and lost his footing. He landing on the clutter of the oak table, scattering the mess onto the floor.  
              "Master! Give that here! That is not for you."  
               Magus ignored him of course, and used his magic to open the kings document and it floated in front of his weary eyes as he read.  
              Gilligan got back on his feet, storming over to his masters, stumbling on a stool that his master deliberately scooted under his feet using that blasted magic.  
              "Don't you get any ideas!" Gilligan warned as he gained his footing again only to be snagged by the coat hanger which moved according to his masters devises.  
              "Our adventuring days are over," Gilligan said, fighting off the coat hanger and a newly animated pile of books. "It is not our concern!"  
              Magus continued to ignore his apprentice while he read and thrwarted off the youngers attempts to stop him.  
              "How very interesting," said Magus with glee. "I accept."  
              Suddenly, the books and coat hanger clattered to the ground as the magic was released from around them. Gilligan stormed over to his master and swiped the floating document from in front of his masters face.  
              "Right then," said Magus as he reached for his wooden staff to help him stand from the stool. "Let us get started for the journey."  
Gilligan stood in front of his old master, directing a finger at his face, the crumpled document in hand. "Master, no, we are not leaving to go anywhere. You are in no condition to leave, and besides I've already told the guard captain that I would keep you here. So here is where you stay."  
                "Oh pish posh," Magus said, excusing his apprentice. "That guard captain has no sense of humor. Since when did you ever listen to a troll anyway."  
Gilligan rolled his eyes at his masters wild imagination. "You can barely walk to the edge of the property before calling me to carry you back home."  
               "It is quite far," said Magus as he turned toward a nearby shelf to search for supplies. "The cows even complain."  
                "Yes and the Silver Kings castle is even further than that." Gilligan pressed. His master continued to pack objects into a knapsack. "Oh for the love of God, what has you so pressed to leave?"  
              "Dragons." his master said with excitement.  
               That made Gilligan hesitate. Dragons? Here? There was no way. They has long since gone extinct.  
                Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the crumpled document and read the calligraphy.

  
     _Sir Knight whom was raised by the great wizard Magus,_

  
_The Silver king requests your aid in a matter most urgent. My daughter has been captured by creatures which are beyond the knowledge and expertise of my knights. She has been taken to an old fortress far to the south, which is guarded by a dragon. I am reaching out to you in hopes that you are willing to fight for your kingdom yet again and take up your sword, for honor and justice for the royal family._   
_His Majesty The Silver King_   
_A.K.A. Silver Bear_   
_A.K.A. Best King Ever_

  
                   A note was scribbled in toward the end barely ledgable.  
                                             _Oh, and gil too, lots and lots of gil._

  
                  This seemed far too cliched for Gilligans liking. A knight called upon by the king to rescue a damsel locked in a tower far away, and guarded by a dragon.  
                "Sounds like fun, does it not?" said Magus excitedly, bringing Gilligans attention back to his master who now had a knapsack full of assorted items. Most of which would do little good on a long journey. "Finally, after one thousand years, I'll finally get to meet a dragon."  
                 "Master you are only sixty-five." Gilligan interjected.  
                 "Eh, One thousand, or sixty-five, whats the difference."  
                 "Well you'd be rotting in the ground for one."  
                 "Gilly, don't say such things you'll upset the fairies."  
                  The nickname made him grind his teeth. "Not Gilly, it's Gilligan. You know I hate that nickname."  
                  Magus wandered into the kitchen and began scooping stew into the knapsack. "Come boy, the dragon awaits. Pack your things."  
                 Gilligan huffed in frustration, and walked over to his master. He grabbed the spoon, stopping the older man from scooping up the food any further. "You are in no shape to travel long distances, and I am in no shape to keep you out of trouble. We can not go off and go searching for a dragon that may or may not exist. Besides, we only have one horse and you can barely make it up onto one with that old injury of yours."  
                "That's why I'm flying." Magus said. "Don't you have any common sense? Of course I'm not going to walk there."  
                 Gilligan slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Master, please, you cannot-"  
                 A brilliant light flashed before his eyes, cutting him off. The light faded, and it took a moment for Gilligans eyes to adjust to the dimly lit cottage.  
                The knapsack was on the ground, its contents scattered on the floor. Standing on the knapsack was a small green wyvern, not bigger than Gilligan's head. It preened it's reptilian wings and stretched them outward revealing emerald colored membrane than glistened in the light.  
               Gilligan's mouth opened in shock as he gazed upon his masters transformation.  
               "What do you think?" asked the small reptile.  
                "I think you are a lunatic."  
                The small wyvern cackled released a puff of smoke.  
               "Since when have you been able to do that?" asked Gilligan  
               "Since now." said Magus. "I wasn't sure I could shrink myself so small. But now I'm travel sized."  
               "Or snack size depending on what we encounter."  
                "Ah good, you just agreed to go. I knew that deep down you really miss the adventures. Pack your things we leave at noon!"  
The wyvern swooped up and flew out the window.  
                "It's half past noon already you mad idiot!" Gilligan yelled, knowing full well his master continued to ignore him.  
                 The older man was right though. Gilligan craved adventure deep down. He lived with the complacency for his masters sake, and wished to care for him until the day he died. He owed him that if not more. No one else would have cared for an orphan boy as Magus did all those years ago...  
                 Gilligan sighed in defeat. There was no stopping his master. He hadn't seen him express such enthusiasm for any journey since before the war.  
Gilligan walked to his room, which was clean and orderly. He stood in the entrance way as if saying goodbye to the bed, and furnishings that he had grown so accustomed to.  
                  Peaceful isolation, waking up at dawn to care for the animals, tending the vegetables, making dinner, studying till night then waking up and doing it all over again? Would he really leave it all behind?  
                  Of course he damn well would. Besides, he would be more mad than Magus to turn down an opportunity to meet a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

                Gilligan had to make sure all of his affairs were in order before he left. He asked a young woman named Sara to care for his farm while he was away. He paid her handsomely of course.  
                He wouldn't say she was a friend, but he had watched her grow up from a little girl since he purchased the land five years ago. Sara would often wander far down the road to play on his property. Gilligan didn't mind since she never asked anything of him, and stayed out of trouble. Gilligan would give them produce, since it was just her and her father, and they were much less fortunate than him. He knew it would be a blessing to the two of them, since he allowed them to use the profits they made from his farm while he was away.  
              He was confident in his decision to leave the two to manage his property. While they were only acquaintances, he knew they were good and humble people.  
              By the time he was finished with that affair, it was nearly dusk. To his masters impatient disliking, Gilligan refused to leave after dusk. So the two retired early.  
             When the morrow finally came, Gilligan's sleep was interrupted by a god awful scratching. He awoke in a panic fearing that it may be a swamp rat or some other atrocity, and noticed his tiny reptilian master scraping the tip of his wings against the wall.  
             "It's dawn! time to awaken young apprentice. The dead don't bury themselves you know!"  
              Gilligan squinted toward the window against the darkness, seeing only the tiniest hint of light in the sky. "Oh for the love of...." Gilligan tossed off his blankets, knowing his master wouldn't let him sleep another wink. "Stop talking like I am a boy, I am 28 years old!"  
              Knowing his master continued to ignore him while cackling loudly, Gilligan prepared for his journey, gathering supplies and food.  
              Gilligan opened the closet in the bedroom, revealing a chest which held his armor and sword. It had been a while since he wore the armor. It was a bit dirty, and heavier than he remembered, but he also wasn't a muscular as he used to be.  
              The sword, however, was still in pristine condition. Gilligan practiced with it often so he wouldn't get rusty, and kept it sharp and polished.  
The blade itself was solid and strong made of silver and iron. The handle was made of gold, adorning the head of a wolf at the end of the grip, true to the nickname given to him by his peers years ago.  
              After he had suited up, he couldn't help the joy that arose as he left his house. It had been far too long since he had been on an adventure like this.  
Gilligan began toward the stables to retrieve his horse and saddle him up for the journey. The horse was a strong beast with a shining coat of amber brown, with a black mane tail. Gilligan was fortunate to have such a beast, he knew there was nothing like him in the entire world.  
He named the stallion, As Luck Would Have It, and it hadn't even been his to begin with.  
              While on a quest during his knighthood, Gilligan had injured himself in the woods and was making his way back to his masters cottage. The weather was a relentless downpour of rain that came out of nowhere. Gilligan was still convinced to this day that it was started by an angsty wizard or witch.  
              While he was stumbling through the woods, he happened the upon the stallion, who was tied to a tree calmly munching on the grass. His rider lay nearby being eaten by wolves and crows. Gilligan still remembered his amazement. The wolves hadn't seemed to notice the mighty beast as it calmly watched his rider be consumed without seeming to care.  
              Gilligan counted his good fortune, and untethered the horse, leading it away. The wolves continued their meal, only glancing at them as they left the clearing. Once they had reached a safe distance, he mounted the horse and rode it home.  
              Gilligan swore to return the horse to any party that may have been in the area, but he was never able to find any one the next day, and no one ever reported it missing. Judging by the various contents of the packs on the horse, the rider may have been a rogue thief.  
              That wasn't the only incident that was unusual. While searching for a relic for Magus, he tethered As Luck Would Have It, to explore some ruins. Only to have the ground collapse under neath him. Gilligan fell into the pit, lined with spikes. But somehow, he managed to fall perfectly in between them and wasn't impaled.  
             Once the initial shock wore off, Gilligan worked on getting out of the pit which seemed an impossible task since it was a straight wall made of dirt. He looked up to see As Luck Would Have It, staring down at him crunching on a carrot from Gilligan's knapsack. He swore the horse had humor in it's eyes, which frustrated him.  
            He managed to find an opening hidden behind a wall of dirt and made his way further down a dark corridor, using a light spell to illuminate his path. He eventually found the relic, but then was unable to find an exit to the ruins.  
             Suddenly, a wall in the distance slid open shaking the foundation around him. Gilligan saw light and got hopeful, but remained cautious. He saw the outdoors once more, only to discover his horse somehow untied, his hoof planted firmly on a hidden switch.  
              Gilligan wasn't sure if it had been intentional, or if the horse had accidentally pressed the switch while reaching up to bite at the foliage nearby.  
              Another time, his cows were attacked one evening by mountain lions that had broke into the barn. By the time Gilligan got to the barn with sword in hand, the whole barn was in mass panic. Chickens and cows running all over the place, with puma's not far behind them. As Luck Would Have It stood there calmly chewing on grain while watching the spectacle with disinterest.  
             Gilligan managed to run off the wild cats, but not before the horse kicked one in the mouth that happened by. The puma was stunned and didn't even see the horse topple over on top of it. He laid on the creature until it stopped moving, while Gilligan stared in disbelief. As Luck Would Have It stared back,tossing its head toward him. Gilligan couldn't help but feel like the horse was saying: "What took you so long? I had to get rid of this one myself. You are useless."  
            Several other instances similar to that led Gilligan to believe that, somehow, the horse was good luck. However he had the horse for 7 years and still couldn't decide if the beast was good luck, or dumb luck. Either way, this horse was special, and the looks the horse often gave him were closer to being human. There was emotion there, mostly silent judgement, but emotion nonetheless.  
           As he rode out on his horse toward the road, he waved good bye to Sara and her father who had only just arrived to care for the property. Once out of their sights, Gilligan cast a simple illusion on his house to make it appear it was just a normal cottage and not a cluttered mess of spell books, alchemy supplies and enchanting tables.  
            Since not everyone was thrilled with the idea of those born with magic, Gilligan did his best to hide their secret from those around him. The very practice was feared by many, accepted by some, and hated by others. In some parts of the world, you would executed. It was a shame really. Of all the good it could do, the ones that used it for evil had created a negative image on the gift of spell casting.  
             As a boy, Gilligan had no idea he was born with magic. Not until Magus saw his potential and took him away from that awful orphanage. Gilligan had guessed that, whoever his parents were, they must have known it somehow, and abandoned him as a babe. Out of fear or hatred he did not know.  
           While Gilligan was far from having the talent of his master, he knew quite a bit of simple spells. Some of the more complex ones left him drained. He certainly couldn't transform himself like his master did.  
           As Gilligan rode the horse down the road, the powerful hoof beats took up the silence. He looked up occasionally to see the small wyvern gliding through the air with ease.  
          "Master, how long are you going to keep that form?" Gilligan called over the galloping of his powerful steed. "Not everyone is going to take kindly to a small beast that speaks."  
          The tiny wyvern lowered his altitude gazing at his apprentice with bright amber reptilian eyes. "The King knows me. He won't even take a second glance. You are fortunate to be living in an area that mostly accepts it." stated Magus. "Besides, why hide these shiny scales?"  
           "It's not the King I worry about."  
            "Well, whoever you're worrying about, stop it."  
            The tiny creature flew back up into the air, testing the air currents.  
            Gilligan couldn't help but think that something could still go horribly wrong.


End file.
